Begin Again
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: What if Shifu never saw Tigress? What if Tigress ran away from the orphanage when she was thirteen? What if she meets a familar jade-eyed panda on the road, and decides to stay with him? Rated T because I'm paranoid. TiPo in future chapters. Please give me a chance and click on this story.
1. Escape From Hell

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story! I hope y'all like it. I will be updating once in a week because of school.**

**Before I start, I wanna tell you guys some of my fav stories.**

**-Time Heals All wounds by Master T-Rex (Crossover-inFAMOUS)**

**-A Second Chance by Moody Shadow (Crossover-Battlefield)**

**-Enter The Dragon by A.T. Moore (Crossover-Command & Conquer)**

**I also recommend you AnimationGirl. She is an amazing writer!**

**Enough chit-chat. On with the story.**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

"Do you see her?"

"Who?"

"The monster! She is here for thirteen years. No one wanted her. Even her own parents!"

A low growl starteld the goose and the pig.

The pig gasped.

"She is coming!"

The goose screamed and ran.

When the pig turned around, he only saw two amber eyes.

...

She was locked up…

...again.

The little tiger hugged her knees.

She was holding back tears.

She was only six.

All she had was a little tiger doll and a heart locket with no picture inside.

She hated this place.

Those orphans…

Those care givers…

This… body.

She hated herselft.

Her strenght.

Some called it a gift.

But it was a curse to her.

To everyone.

She held the locket around her neck tight as she searched for her doll.

When she found it, she heard footsteps coming out of her room.

A care giver opened the door slightly.

The tiger was overjoyed.

She was getting out!

Until-

''Tigress, Mr Gu decided that you are going to stay here for a week. He also said that it was for your own good.''

She slowly closed the door as tears began to flow from the little tiger's fiery amber eyes.

Her sadness turned to anger.

She threw the little doll at the wall.

After a moment, she ran to the doll and hugged it tight.

She whispered slowly.

''I-I'm so sorry, Lihua. You won't leave me, right?''

She waited for a reply.

It didn't come, but she looked like she had the answer she was waiting for.

She went to her bed as she huged Lihua and fell asleep.

…

The care givers let her out, because today was a little rabbit's birthday.

Even she was little, Tigress managed to make a little bunny doll for the little girl.

The amber eyed feline was eight years old.

While everybody was somewhere else, she gave the doll to the little rabbit.

The rabbit smiled and hugged the tiger.

"Thank you!"

Tigress was shocked but she hugged back.

Then the girl's older brother came and shouted.

"Mei! Stay away from that monster!"

The girls broke the hug and the tiger looked scared.

"Jie! She is not a monster! She is my friend!"

The tiger was shocked, but also happy at the same time.

...friend...

She had a friend!

After thirteen long years!

But it didn't last long.

"Stay away from her or I will make you!"

The care givers came and took the tiger away as the older rabbit did the same to his sister.

"MEI! JIE! PLEASE! I'VE CHANGED!"

But they didn't listen to her.

No one cared for her.

No one will.

"Please..."

...

**_Tigress' P.O.V._**

I am sick of it.

Sick of this life.

Sick of this hell.

Sick of myself.

But I've found another way.

Thanks to Master Oogway, who gave me some scrolls when he visited, I learnt Kung fu on my own.

Tomorrow, is the day I'm going to turn thirteen.

And the day I escape this hell.

I am going to escape from my window.

I waited so long to make a brilliant plan.

Tomorrow, people will come and adopt cute rabbits and talented ducks.

But not a monster.

While everyone is busy with children, I will escape.

I hope you won't be angry at me Master Oogway.

But I just want a chance to begin again.

I just want a normal life.

I just want a family.

I just want to be happy...

**A/N: **

**I know it's short, but I will update soon. **

**By the way, Lihua means beautiful and elegant.**

**Don't forget to fav and follow.**

**Oh, and...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A New Life, A New Friend

**A/N: Hello again! :3 Yes, I know I said I would update once in a week. But when I had eleven reviews, I freaked out and finished the second chapter last night. But I couldn't upload it because it was too late. So, here you go.**

-Guest: Glad you liked it. :D

-Puckabrinaluver: Yay! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung fu Panda. If I did, there wouldn't be a Show called Kung fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness.**

**Hope y'all like it!**

_**Tigress' P.O.V.**_

I slowly grab my bag as I look around to make sure no one sees me.

Then I climb out of the window as fast as I can.

Then I stepped on a branch.

The caregiver who was locking the gates of the orphanage turned to my direction.

I gasped softly as I tried to find a way out.

Unfortunately, I stepped on another branch.

The caregiver shouted "Who's there?"

I didn't move until she turned around.

Then I ran as fast as I could.

She turned around and saw me.

I tried to run faster.

She shouted once again "Tigress?!"

I growled as I ran faster.

Then I yelped.

A tree branch cut my shoulder and it was bleeding.

I tried to ignore the pain and looked back.

The caregiver was gone...

For now.

I slowed down as I looked around for a cave.

I held my injured arm as I wrapped a piece of my cloack around it.

I walked more to find a shelter.

Then I heard something.

I stopped to hear the sound.

"She ran this way! We need to find her!"

My eyes widened as I dropped on fours and ran.

My arm was still bleeding.

It started raining, which made it worse.

I had no problem with getting wet, but rain made it harder to run.

I tried to run faster as I slipped and fell.

I groaned as I held my side.

I must have hit a rock.

I tried to ignore my other injury as I ran once again.

My eyes were scanning the forest for a shelter, as I heard another caregiver;

"I found her!"

I growled again.

I had to get rid if them.

But how?

I slipped again.

But this time, it felt impossible to get up.

I could hear the caregivers' voices approching closer.

No.

I can't and won't go back to this hell.

Not when I'm consious.

I got up with a new found strength and ran.

I couldn't feel my paws and legs, but I won't give up.

I ran more but I was slowing down.

As I was going to give up, I saw the last thing I thought I would see today

I little cave.

I smiled wide as I ran.

I could still hear the caregivers.

Just a little more...

Then with my last strength I jumped into the cave.

The last thing I saw was caregivers who were going back to the orphanage.

...

In the morning, my whole body was aching.

The cloth on my arm was covered with dry blood and my side was hurting badly.

I tried to ignore them as I slowly got up.

I grabbed my bag as I covered my face with my cloak.

I got out of the cave.

I walked a little to get out of the forest.

When I did, I saw a valley full of rabbits, pigs and geese.

I tried not to be seen by villagers.

It was going so well until-

"Welcome! Welcome to Mr Ping's Noodle Shop! How can I help you?" screamed an old goose towards me.

I quickly looked around.

People were looking at me, schocked, confused...

...afraid...

I shook the last thought away and walked into the shop.

The goose ran to me and talked again:

"How can I help you, young lady?"

Wait, what?

Lady?

Do I look feminine?

Wow, I underestimated that goose...

_**Po's P.O.V.**_

It was a normal day for me.

I was helping my Dad to cook noodles.

I was young to do it, but I still loved it.

Cooking was everything to me.

In school, all kids were bullying me.

But it's summer now.

So, I don't have to worry...

...for now.

I was focusing on my thoughts that I accidentally burnt my hand.

I jumped a little as I put my finger in my mouth.

I looked around to make sure that no one saw that.

Then I saw her.

The cloaked stranger.

She didn't notice me.

My Dad was talking to her.

After she looked around, she stepped into the shop.

I was getting more nervous.

I don't know why.

Then she turned to me and our eyes met.

_**Tigress' P.O.V.**_

As I sat down, I noticed a jade-eyed panda.

He looked like thirteen.

The same age as me.

We were still looking at each other's eyes.

Those jade eyes...

I feel safe when I look at them...

Wait, cut it Tigress!

You're not a love-sick teenager!

_**Po's P.O.V.**_

Wow...

Her eyes...

They have a powerful fire burning inside them.

Strength, intelligence, beauty...

...sadness, hopelessness...

But why?

Why would she be sad?

I will find out.

I will make her happy.

Woah, Po!

Come to your senses.

You've seen her just once in your life.

Also, it hasn't even been five minutes, but you're talking about healing her!

You don't even know if you're gonna see her again!

As I was thinking, my feet dragged me to the mysterious girl.

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

Mr Ping was looking at Po and the girl.

It was getting late.

He had to close the shop.

Then Po came and the teenagers stopped staring at each other.

Po turned to Mr Ping and asked:

"Dad, can she stay here to eat something? She looks really hungry."

Tigress was shocked again.

Two people didn't think that she was male.

That was new.

She already started to like her new life.

"Of course son! But you have to ask her, first."

The panda turned to the girl.

"Uhm... Would you like to stay here a little more and... Have some noodle soop?"

Tigress was in a trance.

He wasn't afraid.

She smiled.

He had a beautiful voice and amazing jade eyes.

She broke out of her trance as she answered.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Po's heart stopped.

She didn't make fun of him.

He could sense the faint smile on her face.

Her voice, her eyes...

Everything's perfect.

He shook his head and ran back inside the shop, a big smile on his face.

Mr Ping turned to the girl as he spoke.

"You can take of your hood now, child. No one is here except us."

The tiger looked uneasy, but slowly took her hood off.

The panda turned to the girl.

He gasped as he saw that she was a beautiful tiger.

Her ears flattened against her head as she saw the shocked look on the cooks' face.

She wore her hood once again and spoke;

"I-I'm so sorry! I will get out of here now."

She got up and walked past the goose.

Po first came to his senses and stopped her:

"Wait, please!"

The tiger stopped and turned around.

"Please, stay. We were just surprised. I mean, it is the first time that we see a tiger."

The tiger had a little frown. But it turned to a faint smile.

"I have to go, anyway. I don't have any money to pay for the noodles."

Mr Ping saw the tiger girl stumble and stopped her.

"You look very tired and hungry. I guess it will be fine if you stay here."

She smiled wider as she spoke:

"Thank you for the offer. But if I'm going to stay here, I want to help you in the shop."

The goose smiled and nodded as Po came with a bowl of noodles.

The tiger sat down as she gladly ate the soup.

After she had finished, Po tried to start a conversation.

"You can take off the hood, if you're going to be more comfortable."

She smiled and took of the cloak completely.

The panda frowned.

She had a piece of cloth with dried blood on it on her left arm.

Also, there was a little gash on her right side.

The tiger saw it and bowed her head.

Mr Ping gasped and ran into the shop.

He quickly came back with a first aid bag.

He took out bandages and took care of the injury on the tiger's arm.

He then gave a bandage to her and gestured her wound.

"I thought, you would like to do this one on your own."

She nodded and thanked as she went inside.

Mr Ping turned to Po as he spoke:

"Po! What were you thinking? What if she's a thief or-or a criminal?"

The panda sighed.

His Dad was overreacting.

Again.

"Dad! I'm sure that she is a nice person! If she wanted to rob us, she would have done it before!"

Mr Ping looked relaxed.

But he was still nervous.

He smiled as the tiger came back.

"Sorry, dear. I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Mr Ping, and this is my son Po."

Po smiled as Tigress smiled back.

"I'm Tigress. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Mr Ping fake-yawned as he spoke.

"It's getting late. You can stay in Po's room if you like."

"Thank you Mr Ping. I will be fine."

"Ok, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad!"

Mr Ping went inside as the two stood there a little.

"Follow me." Po broke the silence.

Tigress followed him as he went upstairs.

He gave her a blanket and gestured the bed.

"You can sleep on my bed. I will sleep on the floor."

"No, it's your bed I will sleep on the floor."

Po was too tried and shy to argue, so he made a little bed on the floor and lay down on his bed.

"Goodnight, Po. And... Thank you..."

Po smiled as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome. And goodnight."

He didn't know how long the tiger's stay will be.

But he was going to make sure that he would enjoy every second of it.

Because when she was happy, he was happy.

Little did he know, a familiar tiger was thinking the same thing as they both fell to a dreamless, comfortable sleep...

**A/N: So...? Did you like it?**

**I hope it's long enough. The next chap will be probably uploaded in the next week.**

** .School.**

**Don't forget to fav and follow.**

**Oh! And also don't forget to review.**

**By the way, you don't need to have an ccount to review :D**

**See ya**!


	3. Just A Friend

**A/N: Hey there! I missed ya all! I'm updating earlier to make you guys happy! Show me that you are happy by reviewing, please!**

**I love you all!**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

Tigress, surprisingly, didn't have any nightmares that night.

She slowly got up.

She jumped a little as she heard a soft snoring.

She looked behind her and found a 13-year-old panda sleeping.

She smiled and she got up slowly, being careful about her injuries.

She sighed.

She knew that they were going to ask about those.

She made her way down the stairs to see Mr Ping making dumplings.

She smiled as she greeted.

"Good morning, Mr Ping."

The goose turned around and returned the smile.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mr Ping. Thank you for your hospitality."

Mr Ping chuckled

"You're welcome. And can you wake up Po, please? He wanted to accompany you on your way to the village."

Tigress had a confused look on her face. After thinking a little, she asked:

"But, I'm not going to the village. I don't need-"

"You need new clothes, don't you?"

Tigress opened her mouth to speak, but Mr Ping answered the question for her.

"Perfect! Now wake Po up. I need you two at the shop!"

Tigress chuckled and went upstairs.

She saw the young panda talking in his sleep.

"Yes, a dumpling would be nice..."

Tigress chuckled as she shook the panda's shoulders gently.

"Po, wake up."

But Po only hugged her and spoke again.

"Dad, please five more minutes."

Po opened his mouth wide to eat his imaginary dumpling, known as Tigress.

Tigress blushed a deep shade of red as she spoke.

"P-Po, it's me, Tigress. You have to get up."

Po blinked a few times and finally woke up.

His mouth was still open and Tigress ws still blushing.

Po let go of Tigress as he closed his mouth and blushed.

"Good morning, T-Tigress... Hehe..."

Tigress blush faded a little.

"Good morning, Po. Did your dumpling taste good?"

She smirked as Po blushed crimson.

"How do you-?! I-I mean, what dumpling?"

Tigress chuckled as she took a hold of the panda's arm.

"We'll talk about that later. Your Dad says I need new clothes."

Po relaxed at the change of the subject.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get going."

The two went down as Mr Ping greeted them.

Po got a bag of money and they went to the shops.

While they were wandering through the shops, Po wanted to learn more about the tiger.

"So... Do you have any hobbies or stuff?"

Tigress answered the panda as she looked for the right clothes for her.

"I do Kung fu, but I'm not really good at it."

Po's eyes shone with amazement.

"You do Kung fu?! Awesome! Can you teach me sometime?"

She smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, I will. So, what do you do at your free time?"

"I... Uhm...Imakeactionfigures"

Tigress stopped and turned to the panda.

"Can you repeat it? Slowly?"

Po sighed in defeat.

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"Why should I? It's your hobby, after all. I won't insult something you like to do."

Po relaxed a little as he spoke.

"I...make the action figures of the Five."

Tigress' eyes widened.

"Really? Can you teach me that? I really want to have a different hobby."

Po couldn't believe his ears.

She didn't insult him.

Again.

He smiled widely as he answered.

"Of course I will!"

She chuckled at the panda's excitement.

Then they stopped in front of an old shop.

An old female sheep came out of it and greeted Po.

"Hello, Po. What brings you here?"

Po smiled "Hello, Mrs Chun. I came here with a friend. She needs new clothes."

Mrs Chun looked at the tiger and gasped.

Tigress' ears flattened against her skull.

Someone was afraid of her.

Again.

But when the sheep spoke, she relaxed.

"My dear, you really need some clothes! I have the right ones for you."

The sheep smiled, as did Tigress.

They went inside as Mrs Chun searched for the right clothes.

"Would you like a dress or a vest and pants, like you wear?"

"Vest and pants, please."

Both Po and Mrs Chun got an unexpected answer.

She didn't want a dress?

That was...odd.

Every girl would like a dress.

But not her.

She was different.

She was special.

Po smiled at the last thought.

His thoughts came to an end as Mrs Chun handed the clothes to the tiger.

"Come, dear. You can change your cloths here."

Mrs Chun led Tigress to a different room and came back.

"So, are you two dating?"

The dreamy look on Po's face disappeared as he blushed.

"What?! We just met yesterday!"

Mrs Chun chuckled.

"Really? You two look very close."

Po raised an eyebrow and he turned to the door.

He saw a beautiful southern Chinese tiger with amber eyes, who was wearing a dark blue vest with white blossom patterns and white pants.

"T-Tigress! Those clothes... uhm...fit you very...well..."

Tigress smiled warmly as she walked towards Po.

"Thank you so much Mrs Chun. Those clothes are beautiful."

Mrs Chun smiled as she spoke.

"You're welcome, dear. I am glad that you liked them."

Po gave the money to Mrs Chun. But she refused.

"No, it's present your lady friend." she smiled warmly as the two blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs Chun." Po finally said and the two went back to the shop.

**A/N: So, did you like it? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I was very tired... So, yeah.**

**Don't forget to...**

**...REVIEW!**


	4. An Old Friend's Visit

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm so sorry guys.**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a while.**_

_**And I want to thank ALL OF YOU for EVERYTHING.**_

_**For reviewing, faving, following and even for reading!**_

_**It really means a lot to me.**_

_**And lastly, thanks guys for reading this A/N :)**_

_**.**_

The amber eyed feline and the jade eyed panda made their way to the old goose's shop.

Po walked in happily and said 'hello' to his Dad once again.

But when Tigress came in, everybody stopped eating and speaking.

They stared at the tiger in disgust, anger and fear.

She sighed.

She blinked a few times, trying to escape from reality.

She wanted the glares to dissappear.

She wanted all the hurt and pain to dissappear.

Then Po came and smiled at the customers.

"Hey, everyone! This is my friend, Tigress, and she's gonna help us with the shop!"

Some of the customers relaxed, but still some of them were nervous.

The tiger gave them an awkward smile of her own, and walked to the kitchen.

When she and Po finally got in, she spoke:

"Po, I know I told you that I'm gonna help you, but-"

"Come on, Tigress! You are not afraid of some customers, are you?"

The tiger thought a little and spoke:

"Yeah, I think I actually-"

"Really? Come on! I will be with you!"

Po gave a puppy-eyed look and Tigress gave in.

"Okay."

Po smiled widely and started searching for an apron.

He came back a few seconds later and gave the apron as he started helping his Dad with noodles.

Tigress sighed as she wore the apron and went out of the shop.

She tried to smile at her first customer, who was a pig.

"Hello, sir. What would you like to eat?"

The pig turned to her and gasped. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"I-uhm... I would like to eat some... Dumplings?"

Tigress nodded, a faint smile on her face and went back to the kitchen.

Little did she know, everybody in the shop was watching her, even a familiar old tortoise.

She saw the young panda prepairing noodles.

"I need dumplings!"

Po smiled as he answered.

"Coming up!"

The tiger was a really good waitress.

She didn't miss any customers and she didn't drop anything.

But the last customer shocked her.

"Hello, sir. How can I-"

She gasped as she realized her last customer.

The old tortoise smiled to her:

"Hello, young one."

"Uhm...H-hello, M-Master Oogway..."

The old tortoise chuckled.

"May I have a bowl of Secret Ingredient soup?"

The tiger nodded fastly and ran back to the shop.

The jade-eyed panda noticed the uneasiness of the tiger and was curious about the situation.

"Tigress? Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, i-it is. This is the last customer. I can handle it. All I need is a Secret Ingredient Soup."

The panda sighed and nodded.

He was sad that the tiger was lying to him.

But he didn't excpect her to tell the truth anyway.

He didn't even know how she got there.

He shook his head as he tried to focus on the soup.

The tiger was cleaning the tables as a little rabbit hit her leg.

Threw the dishes in the air in surprise, she caught the bunny before she could fall, then she balanced the falling dishes on her leg.

The time froze for Po as he watched the moves.

"Woah!"

The tiger was surprised, too.

She shook her head as she asked the little bunny if she was okay. But instead of an 'I'm okay', she received a-

"That was amazing! How did you do that?"

No one saw the old tortoise smile as the tiger ran back to the shop.

"Uhm... Is the soup ready?"

Po mouth was hung open.

"Po? Are you okay?"

When she didn't get an answer, she shrugged and took the bowl of soup from Mr Ping.

While she was walking towards the old master, Po suddenly shouted in excitement;

"How did you do that?!"

Again, the tiger threw the bowl in the air and gasped when she realized what she had done. Then she caught the bowl again.

(Like what Master Shifu did when he was training Po in the first film.)

"Po!"

She shouted at him, obvious that she was surprised.

Again.

Po chuckled nervously.

"Hehe... Uhm... Sorry?"

The tiger chuckled and went to the tortoise.

She awkwardly set the bowl in front of him as she tried to speak;

"Uhm... Is that everything you want sir?"

The old turtle smiled.

"I hope you didn't forget me, did you?"

The tiger was standing still so the turtle continued;

"I thought that you would like another scroll. Am I right?"

The tiger nodded nervously.

The tortoise smiled and held out two scrolls.

"I also thought your friend would like to have a scroll."

Tigress smiled and took the scrolls. She was still nervous, but she was feeling better.

"Why did you come here, young one?"

"I-uh... I just wanted to-I mean-"

The jade-eyed panda looked at the tiger from the corner of his eye to make sure she was okay. Or to look if she was going to do something severely cool.

To his dismay, he saw a nervous tiger, who was trying to talk to the old master.

He left the soup he was working on, and walked towards the feline.

"Tigress? Are you okay?"

Tigress jumped a little and turned to the panda.

"Yes, Po. We were just... talking?"

"Yes, my child. I just asked her why she came here."

Tigress' ears flattened against her skull as she searched for an answer.

Po saw her uneasiness and placed a paw on her shoulder. He smiled softly at her and she smiled back as she relieved a little.

Master Oogway smiled at the wordless conversation between the panda and the tiger.

Tigress looked around.

The tortoise was the only customer, so she thought she could tell the panda how she came here.

She took a deep breath and started to tell her story;

"There was a little girl who was living in an orphanage. You can think that an orphanage is a best place for a little, hungry and alone girl, but it wasn't."

She looked down at her hands and Po frowned in confusion.

The old master had a sad smile on his face.

"Because she was different. Because she was a feline. Her fangs and claws scared the other orphans. Other than that, she was terrible at controling her anger. So, they locked up her in a cold, dark room."

She stopped to take a deep breath and Po started to play with his fingers while he had a sad expression.

"They didn't let her out. They didn't let her undo her past mistakes. Until a Kung Fu master came to her rescue."

She looked at Master Oogway and smiled.

Po look at them, his eyes widening in surprise.

"He gave her scrolls every month. While the orphans were being adopted, the little girl was both learning Kung Fu and controling her anger."

"This continued like that. She got better and better at keeping her temper at check. But they still feared her. She tried to play with them. But they always refused."

She sighed heavily and looked around again.

She didn't notice Mr Ping listening to her.

"She couldn't take it anymore. So she made a plan. A plan to escape. After thirteen years of rejection, she was going to explode. She wanted a normal life. Just like everyone else."

"She just had her scrolls and some food with her, but that was enough for her. One night, she got out of her window and ran into the forest. Care givers tried to catch her, but she escaped. While she was running, she hit some branches and slipped a little, but she got out of here. She slept at a cave that night. And the next day, she found the Valley of Peace."

Tigress turned her head towards the smiling panda and turned back at Oogway.

"She was very hungry, so she went to a very famous noodle shop. She realized that she didn't have any money, but the cooks insisted her to eat. She ate her meal. But she felt like she was in debt. So she asked her if she could work in the shop. They accepted her offer and she became friends with a very friendly and sweet panda. He didn't know her, but he still gave her what she was searching for when she escaped that orphanage. He gave her a second chance."

Tigress looked into the jade orbs, gratefullness written clearly in her eyes.

"A chance to begin again."

Oogway smiled at the young couple. He knew it when he saw young love.

Po turned to Oogway with a little frown.

"She isn't going back there, is she?"

Oogway looked at the young tiger. She was afraid that he could take her back to that hell.

"If she's happy, then who am I to take her back?"

The feline and the panda both smiled widely.

Po hugged Tigress, catching her by surprise and spun her around.

As soon as Po realized what he was doing, he stopped and gently put the tiger down.

Po blushed and looked at the tiger. When he saw that she was blushing, too, his scarlet cheeks became crimson.

They looked at the tortoise to thank him, but he was already gone.

Mr Ping realized it and ran next to children.

"Hey! You forgot to-"

He looked at the table and saw the money.

"Oh, it looks like he didn't forget." the goose chuckled, emberrased.

Tigress and Po both laughed.

The feline gave Po his scroll and they both went to bed. They would look at the scrolls in the morning.

The tiger fell asleep with a smile on her face.

She couldn't imagine a better life and a family.

.

_**A/N:**_

_**Tell me what you think about the chapter!... Please?**_

_**About updating once in a week, I'm sorry, but I can't be that fast. I have a lot of exams and this year is very important to me. So I will probably update once in a month or once in two months. Sorry again.**_

_**And about the upcoming story, I told you it was a sequel for 'Only for Him', but I think 'Only For Him' is gonna be like a prolouge to that story. It even may be multi-chaptered. Just to let you know.**_

_**Love y'all!**_

_***brofist***_


End file.
